


Moments Like These

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon plays at the Hunter's Moon on Halloween, and Alec doesn't expect to enjoy the night he's dragged out to as much as he does.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 31: Free Day

Alec came out with Izzy who promptly abandoned him, and he’s concerned he may end up sitting alone in the back of the room until he makes eye contact with Clary from across the bar. Wondering if she’ll take pity on him and join him, Alec watches her walk over to his table in the back of the room with two drinks, one in each hand. 

For a second Alec wonders if she’s actually going to keep both of them for herself and not sit down at all, but she holds one out to him once she’s close enough and looks at the empty seat across from him in question before taking it only after he nods. She’s wearing all black with whiskers painted onto her face, a headband with cat ears on it, and a tail attached to her pants. He’d roll his eyes at the costume choice but it’s better than the nothing he dressed up as, wearing his usual dark jeans and black shirt. 

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here,” Clary says, smiling across at Alec as he looks over at her and takes the cup with a grateful _ “thank you _”. Alec already had a few drinks before he got there and he’s pretty sure the slight waver in the way he grabs the offered glass is enough of a giveaway to Clary. If she notices she’s nice enough to not say anything. 

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing me here, either,” Alec agrees, not without a hint of reluctance. “But here we are.” 

They both know it’s entirely because of Izzy that Alec’s here: ever since she started coming to Simon’s shows to support him it’s pretty much just been her and Clary. However, since it’s Halloween and everyone would be dressing up and drinking at the Hunter’s Moon during the show, Izzy thought it would be a great chance for Alec show support at a gathering of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. After all, people loved a personable figurehead, and Alec never went _ anywhere _ for people to see him as more than just the guy behind the bow, so Izzy convinced Alec to come out just this once. 

Alec isn’t sure it’s worth the brownie points with the Downworlders to stay here for the duration of Halloween, especially since Magnus couldn’t come, leaving him all by himself. 

Well, okay, maybe not entirely by himself. Alec looks over at Clary while she explains what the drink he’s holding is (some ‘witches brew’ special Maia concocted, which is actually really delicious), which parts of Simon’s set are the best (aka the most questionable to Alec’s tastes) to go outside for some air during or grab more drinks, and a bit of Institute gossip while Simon sets up his small ‘stage’ area. 

“You two really come to these all the time?” Alec questions after the first song. It isn’t terrible, but he can tell from the way Clary hums along to it that she’s heard it more than once or twice before. 

“Yep. We’re pretty much groupies,” she says, catching Izzy’s eye from where she dances a bit with one of the werewolves - Bat, Clary thinks - during the start of Simon’s second song. “I mean, I always was, but it’s nice to see Izzy making so many of these. I know it means the world to Simon.” 

Alec watches Isabelle twirl and laugh, a drink in hand. She stops occasionally to cheer at the end of a song, or after a particularly impressive bit of guitar playing, and can’t remember the last time he saw her so carefree. “I’m just happy she’s happy,” Alec says. 

“Me too,” Clary agrees, smiling wide as Simon gives Izzy heart-eyes from where he sings one of his newest songs, one a little on the sappy side they all know is about her. “Both of them. Who would’ve thought.” 

Clary and Alec talk for a little while longer and have another round or two of drinks. Clary knows that Alec is at least considerably tipsy when she puts her cat ears headband on him and he doesn’t take it off. 

She stands suddenly during one of Simon’s more energetic songs and holds out a hand to Alec expectantly. 

He looks at it as if he has no idea what she could possibly be expecting. 

“Come dance!” Clary clarifies, hand still out and waiting. 

Alec laughs (which is meant to be a scoff, but with his borderline drunken state it comes out as more of a snort than anything else). “No. No way. Sorry, Fray.” 

Clary sighs dramatically. “Suit yourself,” she says, and goes to join Izzy. 

Alec watches from his seat, almost a little disappointed that she didn’t harass him more into joining her now that he’s left all alone again. Izzy and Clary must see the way he’s watching them while trying to pretend he isn’t because it’s only a few minutes later they’re both in front of him, each reaching for a hand and tugging him up out of his seat without giving him the option to protest. 

Alec acts like he doesn’t want to be dragged up to the front of the bar but he doesn’t actually resist, allowing the girls to drag him towards the stage. Not much later Jace joins them, running late from a patrol but blending seamlessly into the festivities now that he’s here, making a beeline for Clary to try and scare her before she can see him. He succeeds, but ends up with a drink spilled over him in return much to everyone's amusement. Even Maia gets the end of her shift covered to go join the rest of them. 

It’s nearly half an hour later when Magnus arrives, and Alec nearly drops Clary mid-spin when he sees him by the door. 

“I came to save you but it looks like you don’t need the rescue after all,” Magnus tells Alec when he walks over. Magnus’ eyes flick up to above Alec’s head and he flushes slightly remembering Clary’s headband. 

“Guess I overreacted a bit earlier,” he admits, remembering a few texts he sent Magnus before Clary came over to join him. “But I can leave now if you’re ready. I’m sure you had a long day.” 

Magnus looks from Alec over to Izzy, Clary, and Simon, a little group of people like family to him now, and shakes his head. “And let everyone but me have the honor of dancing with you?” 

Alec shakes his head but he doesn’t argue, allowing Magnus to lead him back towards the others with a smile on his face. 

The moments like these, ones where they can all forget about the work, drama, and daily struggles of the Shadow World for just a little while, are few and far between - and there’s no one else they’d rather share them with than each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
